


Talk (alternate title: Dan is fascinated, Eddie loves everybody, Venom is happy, and Anne is asexual)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anne Weying is Asexual, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bottom Eddie Brock, Choking, Consentacles, Dan Lewis needs more tags wtf, Dan and Eddie are both bisexual, Deepthroating, Eddie Brock Deepthroating Venom Symbiote's Tongue, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Anne Weying, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Multi, Okay I lied there's plot if you really squint, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Post-Canon, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sub Eddie Brock, Switch Dan Lewis, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome - M/M/Other, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, i might make this into a full story later, idk how tagging works, not really an au but whatever, they all love eachother and that's that about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was nearly 3 years since the Life Foundation fiasco. Eddie had gotten a job at Ms. Chen's briefly, before getting hired as a journalist for a small newspaper company in San Fransisco. Dan and Anne grew closer to Eddie & Venom, and the three (four) were in a happy relationship of a year and a half.Anne was always wary of Venom; she didn't dislike him, she was just asexual (and nobody but Venom knew that. Hell, she didn't even know that herself). Dan, on the other hand, was enthusiastic about being with the alien. Eddie and Dan asked Anne if she wanted them to stop being together many times; she was definitely alright with the symbiote being with her boyfriends (not that she had much say in it), she was just uncomfortable with herself being put in a situation like that.Basically porn with the tiniest bit of plot if you squint reeeaaally hard.-This wasn't beta'd and my "a" key only works like 25% of the time so I'm super sorry if this is all jacked up.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Dan Lewis, it's just them all dating eachother okay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Talk (alternate title: Dan is fascinated, Eddie loves everybody, Venom is happy, and Anne is asexual)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Epic.  
> My writing style is all jacked up because I haven't written anything in a few years. Sorry about that.  
> Porn starts and ends after "-"

Anne never really understood the appeal Dan had to Eddie and Venom. Sure, Eddie was in a symbiotic relationship with a competent and self-aware alien, but he was also involved with them sexually.

Anne never could understand that- _sex._ It grossed her out and she saw no purpose to it other than to procreate- and _let's be honest,_ _the planet was already so overpopulated so why not just adopt_ (she had said this so many times to previous partners who wanted sex with her).

Eddie and Venom had something between them. Venom could tap into Eddie's memories, and vice versa, though neither did so without permission from the other first. Understanding each other and carrying conversations in their heads was also a frequent occurance (which often left Anne and/or Dan in awkward silence, half the time in the middle of a verbal conversation between the humans). 

They also had sex.

A lot of it.

Now, that's not necessarily _bad,_ there was always explicit consent and safeword usage with whoever was involved (Eddie explained the concepts of consent and safewords to Venom in the first few months of being in a symbiotic relationship, when it got brought up on TV one day and Venom was _very persistent_ in questioning his host). 

Anne was asexual.

That's why she was taking the night shift on this fine Friday night- it was that time of the month. No, not _that_ one; Venom went into a sort of "heat" once every month or so and would get irritable unless he and Eddie- _god Anne felt bad even thinking about it-_ had sex. Dan wasn't brought into the mix until later, when he and Anne had come to Eddie's apartment one night and found them cuddling (naked) on the couch (Anne was worried sick about it- _what if you were attacked in your sleep, what if somebody walked in (like we did), what if, what if,_ etc.) and pestered the two until Eddie caved and told everything. The two had been very accepting, though a little worried at first because Holy Shit Eddie Is Having Sex With An Alien And They Haven't Even Shared A Body For Six Months, What If He's Being Brainwashed, though when Venom explained how much he cared for Eddie and that he'd never harm him (" **without his consent,** " which resulted in a very flustered Eddie sitting naked on the couch with just a throw pillow to cover up with), they began to calm down.

Anyways, Anne was working to get away from what was undoubtedly happening in her and Dan's room.

-

"Fuck- fuck Dan _please_ goddamn it fuck-"

Dan was kissing Eddie everywhere except where he needed it. Venom was filling Eddie's brain with his heat chemicals (as his species did- another reason they needed a host) so that he could sit back and enjoy the show. 

"Ask nicely," Dan said with surprising smoothness ( **He is a doctor, and you have to be calm for that,** Venom said with shocking clarity inside Eddie's head)

Eddie ignored the comment from Venom, and instead let out a particularly high-pitched and needy cry when Dan breathed hot onto his dick.

"V, can you please tie his hands down for me?" Eddie tried shoving Dan's head down, to which Dan slapped his hands away and asked that question at Venom.

Eddie felt the soft black tendrils of his partner wrap around his ankles and wrists, securing him down and preventing him from bucking into Dan's mouth or touching the doctor (or himself).

"V come on please I know you can feel this too babe come on let go," Eddie continued with barely a breath between words, begging. "Dan please fuckin' touch me man-"

A loud _crack_.

Dan had slapped Eddie across the face _hard_ , shutting the man up. Venom rippled just underneath his host's skin at the quick pain.

"Finally shut you up, huh?" Dan asked rhetorically after he let the noise echo around the spacious bedroom for a few moments.

" **Dan, we need to be touched. Our heat is continually getting stronger and I can feel my self beginning to become affected. Please move on."** Venom's head emerged from Eddie's torso to say the message, then dissolved back into his host's flesh.

Dan nodded and quickly rid himself from his clothing, tossing the articles in a small pile near the end of the bed. He grabbed some lube and pumped himself a few times and kissed Eddie's sweating forehead gently before pushing himself in (he knew Eddie needed it _now_ and wasn't really affected by going in with no prep- he has an alien up his ass nearly every night, for fuck's sake).

Eddie keened high until Dan bottomed out, then looked the doctor in the eyes; _how am I so lucky?_ he thought. Venom rippled again and sent waves of _lovelovelovelove_ to Eddie's brain. Dan could tell Venom had done something good, and let a small caring smile lift his face up a bit.

Dan kissed Eddie gently and rested their foreheads together for a few moments until he slammed into the slightly younger man. They both let out a groan at this, and Venom shot out of Eddie and materialized as his full self.

Dan could see the creature looming over the two on the bed out the corner of his eye.

Eddie whimpered and fought (weakly) against his restraints, looking at Dan and then Venom with tears in his eyes.

"Guys c-come on _fuck_ please I gotta- I gotta _shit V please_ god damn," Dan stalled his rhythm to turn to look at Venom, who understood what was going through the doctor's head, and walked closer to the two. He opened his mouth, full of razor-sharp teeth, saliva dripping off every tip of each tooth. Eddie saw the moment of understanding between the two, saw his partner come close, maw wide open, and let out a muffled cry when that thick tongue began prying his mouth open, sliding down his throat with those _teeth_ mere inches away from his face and throat.

Dan stopped his onslaught on Eddie's body to watch how smoothly the alien's tongue slipped down his bottom's throat- watched the bulge of that huge pink muscle slide down Eddie's body, watched new tears prick at his eyes, saw the momentary look of panic on his face as his body began begging for air and being able to receive (Venom was able to give oxygen to Eddie's body as long as his body was exposed to air, so there was no reason for Venom's host to panic, but in the heat of things, it's easy to forget). Venom chuckled, the low noise going right to both humans' dicks. Dan realized how painfully hard he was and looked down to see how his human partner was doing, only to find his cock sopping wet with precome, pooling in the dip of his stomach and on the sheet below them; he began to pick up his pace as Venom wrapped his claws around Eddie's throat, just to rub in the fact that his host didn't get to breath.

Dan could feel more than head Eddie's climax: there was a shudder under him and then a hard shaking and pulling of restraints, and you could hear a very muffled moan try to escape around the mass of muscle in his throat. 

_God he's gorgeous_ , Dan thought as he pulled out (Eddie may have been a powerbottom, but he couldn't handle any sort of overstimulation). Venom slowly retracted his tongue from his host, careful not to harm him (though he could easily heal the skin if it were to break). The massive creature checked his partner over to see when the next wave of heat would be and that his body was not hurt in any way, then turned to Dan.

 **"I am going to take care of that,"** he began. " **If you'll accept that."**

"Y-yeah V. Yes, hell yes," Dan laid down on his back at Eddie's feet, across the bed horizontally, and watched as Venom stood up to his full height (he knew Dan liked feeling vulnerable like that) then back down to rest his massive head between Dan's thighs. 

**"Promise I won't hurt you _too_ much," **Venom seemed to _smirk_ , and _god_ if that didn't do things to his body. That pink tongue slipped over those needle-like teeth, extending to lap at the tip of the doctor's cock (many noises were suppressed). Teeth barely poked through the topmost later of thigh and stomach skin as Venom's tongue slid all the way down to Dan's base. Eddie was finally off of his high and looked down the bed to see his boyfriend's cock in his partner's mouth, saliva and a drop or two of blood being slid around Dan's thighs and onto the bedsheet. Finally, Dan came hard into Venom's maw, practically _screaming_.

 **"Dan, you tasted good,"** is said from the Klyntar after a few minutes of silence in which he retracted back into Eddie's body. Dan and Eddie look at eachother and let out a laugh, realizing how in love they were with each other and the alien.

-

Anne came home, expecting the two, maybe three of them (depending on if Venom was _energetic_ or not) to still be at it, but she heard nothing. After taking her shoes and coat off and setting her bag down on the kitchen counter, she quietly headed to her room so she wouldn't wake anybody up. She saw Dan and Eddie's bodies curled up together, strings of black popping out of Eddie's bare skin in smatterings and resting on Dan's. She let out a tiny breath and smiled. She really did love them. She changed into pajamas quietly and crawled into bed behind Dan, pulling the cover up over top of the three (four) of them. 

In the morning, Anne asked what happened and Dan told her, as well as the treatment and praise Eddie got from the Klyntar and doctor, about how good he was (partially a lie, but Dan would never tell Eddie he disproved of his sass). Eddie went red, and Anne smiled.

Things may not have been "traditional" in their household, but Anne knew that the boys loved her and the boys knew that she loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if I like this or not, I don't think it was that great, but idk. Comments and kudos are alway appreciated. Let me know if I should continue this story.


End file.
